I will always love you
by MagnusBane19
Summary: Two teens Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are two completely different people. Magnus was a bill airs son and Alec was an ordinary kid from an Ordinary family. They meet and starts a relationship. terrible news hits Magnus. He find out that he has stage four blood cancer. Alec does everything in his power to keep his boyfriend health longer.Unfortunately Magnus passes away.


Welcome to my first fan fiction called I will always love you. This is a fiction about two different boys living in two different worlds. I only own the story line but the characters go to the writers of Shadow HUnter.

A/N This chapter Magnus and Alec meet when Alec and his mother go to Bane enterprises. Mr's Lightwood worked for Asmodeus. She is one of his better employees. Alec was unsure about Magnus He was expected to meet a snobby rich kid. But u=instead he say a sweet nice boy who was standing by his father side. In the end of the chapter Alec ask Magnus if he would like to go out sometime.

Chapter one

Love at First Sight

Magnus Bane was the son of a rich billionaire he had everything any boy would ask for. On the other hand, Alec Lightwood was an ordinary guy. He lived with his brother and sister in a small house with their mother Maryse. It was a Saturday morning and Asmodeus Bane the riches man in New York City. He went to go get his son up for the press conference at the company. " Magnus, it's time to wake up." "It's Saturday I want to sleep in." "Normal kids sleep in on Saturdays." Magnus groan and got up. He later met his father in the dining hall of their big mansion. Then comes out with Magnus' favorite french toast. "I had the cook make it for you Magnus." "Thank you." The cook smiled and return to the kitchen. "I want you to come with me to the company Mag. Because one day it will be yours." Magnus nodded his head as he took a bit of his french toast. "That's why today your going to come and meet the staff of the company." "What is it you do again Dad?" 'I invent different things for other rich people and their families so they won't get kidnapped." Magnus liked the idea since he was a prime target for kidnappers in the city. "Now, eat up I don't want to be late." And with that Magnus tried his best to finish his food. Moments later the two got ready. A maid came in to dress Magnus. "You almost done their Master Bane?" "Just about." "Let me see." She turned him around so she can see him in the suit that his Dad has bought him. "Handsome as always." She saw that something was bothering Magnus. "What's wrong sir?" "Clarissa do you think I have shot of finding someone to love?" "I think you do." He smiled at the maid and finished getting dressed. He soon met his father at the gate to the house. He smiled and both left in the limo to Bane Enterprises. Meanwhile Maryse was getting ready to leave when she heard Alec getting up. "Mom where are you going this early in the morning?" "Work." "But it's the weekend didn't Mr. Bane give you the weekend off." "Yes, but today he wants all the staff to meet his son. He's getting older and I think his son is taking over soon. So, he asked the staff to come in today and meet him." "Can I come?" "Honey, I don't think you can." "Please." "Well, ok hurry up and get dressed I don't want to be late." Alec smiled at his Mom and got dressed in his nice cloths. Then the two of them headed to Bane enterprises as well. The limo pulled up as so did Alec and his Mom. Alec saw Mr. Bane and his son step out of the limo and went inside the building. Maryse pointed at the young man. "That's Mr. Banes son." "What's his name?" "I don't know. Mr Bane talks a lot about him." Alec smiled and followed his mother inside.

Inside there were a lot of cameras in the room trying to get glimpses of Magnus and his father. The guards trying to get the girls away from Magnus as they tried to touch him. They finally came into a quiet room and saw all the staff. At once Asmodeus spoke out. "I called you all in because, I wanted you to meet my son." "As you know I can't live forever and one day I'll die. That is why I'm leaving the business with my son. This is Magnus everyone." Alec smiled as the name ran through his mind. A great name for a hansom guy like that. Magnus was about Alec's age. At least 17 years of age. Not long after Asmodeus finished his speech all the staff had a chance to meet young Magnus and ask him any questions they may have. "I'm Maryse Lightwood and this is my son Alec." Magnus looked at Alec and Alec looked back at Magnus. "Its nice to meet you Magnus." "You to Alexander." Asmodeus and Maryse leave the two boys alone so they can get to know each other. "So, your Dad owns all this?" "Yeah, he wants to give it to me before he dies. I think that was the purpose for the staff to come on the weekend." "I see that." "Why did you come your not a staff member?" "I came because my Mom wanted me to and I couldn't say no." "I can completely understand that." The boys smiled at each other and talked some more. In a distance Asmodeus and Maryse were watching their kids talk to one another. "Looks like they're getting along great." "I know Alec hasn't had a descent person to talk to in years. He just broke up with his ex boyfriend not to long ago." "Oh." "Does Magnus have a boyfriend?" "I don't know I don't even know if hes gay." "I guess we'll find out." The two just stood there as their two teens talked. It was getting late and the staff was ready to go come. Asmodeus finished saying goodbye to all his staff . The last two to leave where Maryse Lightwood and Alec.

Alec and Magnus came slowly to the front doors of the building still talking about what they liked. "Ok, Alec time to go. Say by to Magnus." "Bye Magnus. Um, maybe we can do something together like go for a drink or something?" " I would love that Alexander." Alec hands his cell number to Magnus and left with his Mom. Asmodeus turned to Magnus. "You have to be careful Mag. You don't know anything about him." "I know but I think I like him. I think I'm gay. I hope that doesn't change anything. I hope your not mad at me for liking another boy." "Of course I'm not mad at you Magnus. Whatever makes you happy." "Then can I go out with Alexander?" "Yes, but careful I don't want any kidnappers knowing where you are." "I'll be careful." Asmodeus smiled and the two of them headed out of the building. They got into the limo and drove back to the Mansion. Magnus was tired so he headed straight up to bed. Asmodeus smiled and was happy that his son found someone to love. He two was tired and went up to bed to sleep with his wife Lilith who was already sleeping.

A/N How did you like my first chapter. I forgot to mention later in the story he does get kidnapped and held for ransom. Also some tragic news hits Magnus. read the story and find out. Let me know what you want in the next chapter. I'm thing of putting the first date for the next day. That's when we see the first sight of the kidnappers who kidnap Magnus later on. Keep reading it.

Magnus


End file.
